Soul Eater: Pazzo Truth or Dare
by Dronedude
Summary: Well, here it is. I gave into the trend, and decided to do a truth or dare with the Pazzo crew. Remember to leave your truths and dares in the reviews. Rated M because Brandon Pazzo's in it.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Hello my faithful readers! If you are still checking my profile, you're really dedicated. You should probably have that checked. Seriously.**

**Anywho, I decided that, to rekindle the creative spark in order to finish Soul Eater: Pazzo and continue on to other things I've wanted to do, I would create a truth or dare story!**

**However, I am absolutely horrid at creating dares for the Pazzo crew to act out. **

**So that's why I am depending on YOU, the reader, to come up with dares. I will accept mostly any truth or dare you submit, let it be kissing, dress-ups, or even lemons. But, please, try to gravitate away from yaoi. Seriously, that's just…no.**

**So, if you're interested, leave the dare in the comments, and I will more than likely write about it! So long, and remember. Stay crazy. It's the only way to deal with the craziness of life.**

**- Dronedude**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello once more, my faithful readers! Since I already got a recommendation from someone, I'm going to do it! Well, here's the dare, provided none other by my co-writer Moonlightpheonix-xX. It reads "Brandon, tell Maka about your little 'intimate' moment with Alice in New Divide. Claire and Blackstar, switch personalities for a chapter. Maka, dress in lingerie for a chapter." **

Brandon: Uh, Maka, you might wanna change first…

Maka: *eyes flare with fury* What does she mean by 'your little intimate moment'?!

Brandon: Um, uh, well…Alice and I may have…*mumbles indeterminably*

Maka: You and Alice what?! *takes out hard covered book*

Brandon: We may have, kinda, had sex…*whispers weakly* God help me.

Maka: *slams book into Brandon's skull, knocking him unconscious* Dumbass!

Blackstar: *boasts*There's no way in hell I could act like a dumb blonde!

Claire: Hey, who are you calling dumb, shorty?!

Blackstar: Hey, don't call me short! *fakes a girl's voice, giving into the dare* Anyway, like, what's up guys?

Claire: *obviously mad, but fakes an adolescent boy* I'm Blackstar, and someday, I'll surpass the Gods!

Maka: *lowers book, murderous look slowly fading from her eyes as she looks at the next dare* W-what? *blushes* Where would I even get lingerie?

Dronedude: *holds out a pair, doing Mr. Bean 'If You Know What I Mean' face*

Maka: Why'd you even have these? *looks at pair and takes them hesitantly*

Dronedude: I'm the author. I always come prepared. And even if I'm not, I can just write things in.

Maka: *blushes, then quickly changes into the pair, blushing even more*

Soul, Brandon, Claire, and Dronedude: *whistle*

Maka: *Angry, though blushing*Oh shut it! Wait, Claire?

Claire: I'm supposed to be Blackstar, remember? Yahoo!

Blackstar: *obviously straining to look away* I-it's not ladylike to s-stare…

Dronedude: Well, I think that about wraps it up for this chapter. So long, folks! *waves goodbye*

**Well, that was fun. I will admit, it was definitely different! I know it's not my best work, but I hope to get better with time. As always, people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, cause I've been insane for a while now. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, faithful readers! For today's installment of Truth or Dare, we have another list from Moonlightpheonix-xX. It reads: "Stick everyone in the lust chapter of the Book of Eibon, Brandon seven minutes in heaven with Claire, Soul make out with Maka, Lord Death and Mabaa, how do you know each other, Maka read New Divide, and Asura spend a day with Lord Death." Wow, good luck saying that in one breath.**

Dronedude: Hello! Today we welcome Asura and Grand Witch Mabaa!

Asura: Why are you dragging me into this?!

Dronedude: Because I give the people what they want. Oh, guess what?

Crew: What?

Dronedude: Genderbend time! *snaps fingers, and everyone goes up in smoke*

Brandon: *notices changes* Ah! I look like Brianna!

Claire: Huh? *looks at chest* Where'd my boobs go?

Maka: Is this what being a guy feels like? *stomach growls* Why am I suddenly hungry?

Soul: *looks at breasts* C'mon, this ain't cool!

Blackstar: *grins and squeezes breasts* Hehe, boobies.

Tsubaki: *blushes heavily* W-what's between my legs?

Kidd: Yay! My bosoms are symmetrical! *stares lovingly at chest*

Liz: Huh, so this is what it's like. *stomach growls* I'm hungry too.

Patti: *feels crotch* Hahahahahahah! That's a penis! *laughs manically*

Chrona/Echuma: *no physical change*

Dronedude: Hahahahahahah! *laughs loudly*

Brandon: Change us back! *punches Dronedude*

Dronedude: Ow! Fine! Stop being such a dick about it! *snaps fingers, and another poof of smoke appears*

Crew: Yay! We're back to normal!

Dronedude: *looks a little sad, rubbing arm that Brandon punched* Moving on *reads next dare*

Brandon/Claire: *looks at each other* Oh hell no!

Dronedude: Too bad! *shoves them into closet, and locks the door*

Maka/Soul: *look at each other worriedly*

Dronedude: *evil grin, turning his attention to them* Now, kissssssssssss. *shoves their faces together*

Maka/Soul: *begin kissing, getting a little too into it*

Dronedude: Ok, that's enough. *separates the two, then pulls up New Divide on laptop, pushing it towards Maka* Now, read!

Maka: O-ok…*starts reading*

Dronedude: Good! Now, *turns to Lord Death, who has presumably Reaper Chopped Asura* How do you know Mabaa?

Lord Death: *looks pensive for a moment, then responds in bouncing voice* You see, when we were kids, we used to be friends. Then, as time wore on, I learned about her killing of those who weren't supposed to die yet, and we then became enemies, amassing our separate armies.

Mabaa: To be fair, that one bastard cheated on me. And the next. And the next, and the next, and the next…

Dronedude: Well, ok then…*looks a little creeped out, then roused Asura*

Asura: *rubs head* Ow, my head…

Dronedude: So? How'd you like your day with Lord Death?

Asura: I think I have a concussion-*gets Reaper Chopped, collapsing unconscious*

Dronedude: *turns and looks at Lord Death* Was that necessary?

Lord Death: Yes.

Dronedude: Ok then. Anywho, I do believe the seven minutes are up. *unlocks closet and opens door*

Brandon/Claire: *making out heavily*

Maka: *Looks up after finishing New Divide, murder in her eyes* Brandon, I-*stops short, noticing what was happening*

Brandon: *breaks kiss* Oh, hi-Oh dear god. *recoils in fear at seeing the anger in Maka*

Maka: Get out, girlfriend. *pulls Claire out, pulling out hard covered book before entering the closet and locking it*

Brandon: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

Dronedude: *looks at closet with WTF face* O-ok then, I-I think that about wraps up this chapter…So long, folks! *waves goodbye*

**Yay! 500+ words! I'm getting better! I literally laugh when I come up with these in my head, and edit them from there on. Anywho, remember! Leave your dares in the reviews! And, as always, people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my (very few) faithful readers! I know, your numbers are dwindling extremely fast, but I have resolved to start writing once again! Today shall be another installment of Soul Eater Pazzo: Truth or dare. Today's requests come from kitty claws anon. It reads "Brandon, do you feel guilty for cheating on Maka, because it seems like you were dating before you fucked this 'Alice' person; Soul, why do you say cool all the time?; Maka, how mad are you?; Asura, say hi to you're son 4 me!; Blair, I like you. Mew!". Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.**

Brandon: …

Dronedude: C'mon, appease the audience! *smacks Brandon in the back of the head*

Brandon: Uh, I'm not really sure…

Maka: Brandon, what have you done.

Brandon: N-nothing!

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *chops Brandon*

Brandon: Ok, I deserved that…*faints from bloodloss*

Soul: *dozes off*

Dronedude: WAKE UP! *holds egg timer up to Soul's ear, and it goes off loudly*

Soul: WHO WHA WHE-Wha?

Dronedude: Answer the question, Soul.

Soul: Fine, you don't have to be so uncool about it. I always say cool because I am cool.

Dronedude: …Just go back to sleep…

Asura: Wait, I have a son?

Akira: Yes, father.

Asura: *stares at Akira* God damn it, Arachne…

Akira: Wait, you didn't know…?

Asura: She said she was on the pill!

Akira. D-daddy…*starts to tear up*

Asura: Fine…Come here, son. *awkwardly holds out arms*

Akira: Yay! *hugs Asura*

Dronedude: Well, let's just let them have their moment. And, let's finish up with Blaire. *looks around* Where is Blaire?

Blaire: *transforms into a human on Dronedude's lap* Meow!

Dronedude: *looks at scantly-clothed witch* Oh my…*blood starts trickling out of his nose*

Blaire: Aww, thanks Kitty! You stay purrfect!

**Ok, I deserved to be hurt for that last pun. Another short one, but, eh, what can I say? I'm still getting back into the groove of things. Oh, and I can't forget my sign off. Some people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again, readers! I know, two chapters in two days! It's a miracle, ain't it? The sad part is that I won't be able to upload for the next two days due to work, and that'll mean my streak will probably end. Anyway, I digress. Today's dares come from none other than Moonlightpheonix-xX once again, and it reads "Since I love pissing off Maka, she has to spend a whole day with Alice. And Alice has a pot with her;** **Brandon, go with them. Your pain is funny; Mabaa, if guys kept cheating on you, then you should've gone out with Lord Death; Medusa, how did your mother raise you?". Well, let's get down to it.**

Dronedude: Welcome back! First dare, scratch that, first two, will be our first matter at hand. So, everybody give a warm welcome to Alice!

*obvious clapping recording plays*

Alice: Let's, shall we? *grins sadistically as she drags the two away*

Dronedude: *stares in disbelief as the duo gets dragged away* Well, that's one way to do it.

Brandon: Help…me…

Dronedude: Um, no. *grins* Anywho, onto the next quest-*a loud crash of metal rings out*

Brandon: HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS!

Alice: Be quiet!

Dronedude: *Stares at the source with a small bit of fear* I really hope she doesn't kill him. I need him to finish the story…Anywho, next dare!

Mabaa: Me? Go out with Death? Are you serious? *looks a little disgusted*

Lord Death: *turns to Mabaa* Oh, stop being so melodramatic. *turns back* You see, as kids, we'd always hang out with each other, so we developed a sibling-esc relationship, so we never saw each other in THAT way.

Dronedude: Well, that's ni-*interrupted by Maka and Alice bursting in, engaged in an epic duel*

Alice: BITCH!

Maka; WHORE!

Dronedude: HEY! CUT IT OUT! *snaps fingers, and both are handcuffed behind their backs and have gages in their mouths* Much better. Now, you two are gonna stay like that until you get over your feud, understand?

Maka/Alice: *glares at each other, but nod slowly*

Dronedude: Good! Now, returning to the task at hand. Medusa, would you mind explaining your mother?

Medusa: Why would I share my history with you when I can easily kill you? *grins as she shoots vectors at dronedude*

Dronedude: Because I can do this. *snaps fingers, and the vectors become stuffed animals and fall harmlessly to the floor*

Medusa: Damn it. *eyes twitch as she begins to explain* My mother had multiple divorces as I grew up, and every time it was because a man was using her. So, I realized that I wouldn't become the weakling that is my mother. I taught myself that, if I manipulate a man first, he'll be unable to hurt me.

Dronedude: Wow, that's oddly sad and at the same time absolutely horrible.

Brandon: *drags his bloody self over, multiple impressions in his head* Kill…me…

Dronedude: *looks down in shock* Well, that's not a pretty sight. *snaps fingers, and Brandon is fully healed*

Brandon: *sees the two girls locked up and grins lewdly*

Dronedude: Down boy! *snaps fingers, and Brandon is handcuffed and gaged* I know what you were thinking.

Brandon: *looks at Dronedude with a confused expression*

Dronedude: I'm the author, remember? I know every thought that runs through your head.

Brandon: *scowls and looks away*

Dronedude: Fuck you too. Anyway, moving onto the last order of business. *looks at list, and realizes that there's nothing left* Well, that's embarrassing. Guess I better let the three free *snaps fingers, and Brandon, Maka, and Alice are set free* Maka and Alice, say you're sorry.

Alice: *looks at Maka* I'm sorry for calling you a bitch.

Maka: *looks at Alice* I'm sorry for calling you a whore.

Dronedude: Much better! I would say kiss and make up, but I don't want to know what'd go through Brandon's head.

Brandon: *grins*

Dronedude: *whispers to Brandon* Nice.

Maka/Alice: PERVS! *Maka maka chops Brandon, and Alice smacks Dronedude upside the head with her pan*

Dronedude: *looks slightly concussed and talks slowly* Ok, I deserved that. I think I have a concussion…

Brandon: Same here…

Dronedude: Well, after that, I think it's time to wrap up. Good bye…*both him and Brandon collapse onto each other, unconscious.*

**Well, that was…interesting. And 700+ words, though I did do some adlibbing. Remember, post your dares in the review section, and, as always, people say I'm going insane. I say that they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


End file.
